Dream On
by titansfan1211
Summary: A fear induced coma, a kidnapping or two, doublecrossing of the 4th degree... Will everyone make it out of this adventure alive? Slade, Scarecrow, Batgirl and Superman! Sequel to All Truth No Lies, but self sustained story. RxS BBxRae
1. Phone Calls and Tofu

**Okay, so I'm not exactly sure whats gonna happen yet, but you asked for a sequel, so you're getting a sequel! This picks up right where ATNL ended. Enjoy!

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!" Poor Batgirl. Somehow, her perfect timing skills had alowed her to come into the living room right when the fight started. She sighed, and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. She'd had a VERY long night. Who knew telling her dad that she was batgirl could be so hard?

_Hello?_

_Dad? It's me, Barb._

_Hey honey. Hows your trip going?_

_Its great dad... listen, I need to talk to you about some things..._

_What kinds of things?_

_Its about this... trip... that I'm on. _

_Did somthing go wrong?_

_Not wrong, exactly, just a change of plans._

_What do you mean?_

_... Dad, When I told you I was visiting a friend, I meant Dick._

_... you two finaly trying to patch things up? I know you two didn't exactly take your breakup well..._

_Sorta. Were fine, were friends again, but when I said I was visiting Dick... I meant his... other persona, so to speak._

_Barb, what are you talking about?_

_Dad... I... you know that 'job' I took up about a year before circus boy came around?_

_Yes. I remember having a similar conversation to what we're having now. I still trust your decisions, you don't need to tell me what it is..._

_Yes, I do, dad. I... well, I came to Jump City to get Richard... I went with Bruce and Tim._

_Well that only makes sense, I mean, Bruce is his father after all. And Tim will be his brother soon, once the papers are all set._

_We didn't go because of Tim's adoption, we didn't even tell him about it. And... I didn't go as me..._

_Honey, will you please tell me what you're talking about? I can't make heads or tails of this._

_... That job... the person I came to Jump as... is Batgirl__._

_..._

_Dad?_

_So you're saying... you're-? And that means Dick is...?_

_The first Robin._

_And Tim... _

_...The third._

_So when Jason died... he was..._

_Yes._

_And Bruce is?_

_Yea..._

_Oh._

_I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner dad, I would've but then every time I was going to, somthing happened, and-_

_Barbara, I'm not mad at you. A little concerned maybe, but please understand that I am very proud of you._

_You-you are?_

_Of course! Think of how many lives you've saved, crimes you've stopped. I just find it funny now, all these years I've been pressuring you to do anything BUT crime fighting of any sort, and all these years working with Batman... I should've seen it... _

_Dad, you couldn't have known. _

_I know, I know... so, when will you be back from your trip? I'm guessing you'll be staying a little longer to catch up with Dick... Robin... I heard he started a team out there... the Teen Titans, right? They work well. _

_You see... thats kinda the reason I'm telling you all of this. I'm not coming back, and if I do... it won't be for a while. I'm going to be a titan._

_..._

_dad?_

_..._

_Are you ok? Dad? Hello?_

_..._

_And he hangs up, great..._

_Wait! I'm still here, just... wow. Not exactly what I was expecting... um... what should I tell your friends?_

_Well, like I said, Tim came with me, he already knows. He's on his way back to Gotham now. Poor him though, he's gonna have to deal with Bruce... and my only other close friend besides the titans, Red, well... she's in jail, so..._

_Ok. You'll come visit though, right?_

_Of course!_

_Ok, love you Barb... stay safe._

_Love you too dad, bye._

_Bye._

That had been the hardest call she had ever had to make. Now, the morning after, she was still worried about what she had told her father. Was he mad at her? Upset? Maybe he just acted ok on the phone. What will her father say to Bruce? What will Bruce say about her being a titan? She was in a bad mood, so it isn't exactly her fault that she lost her cool.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"QUIET! You two are acting like total idiots! So what if one of you likes meat and the other's a vegetarian? Does it matter? There are more important things in life than food! So both of you **shut up**!" They complied, slowly backing away from the fuming Batgirl. That was when Raven entered the room.

Calmly she stated, "Well, I have to hand it to you. You have just completed the impossible. Got thing one and thing two to shut up. congratz," and walked over to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

Batgirl blinked in surprize at Raven's calm monotone, not realizing she had come in. "Um, hey Raven. Sup?" Before Raven could answer, the sirens went off, casting the tower in an eerie red light. Not to mention red light...

The traffic light, err Robin, ran into the room, stating the obvious. "Trouble!"

**So, wada ya think? Any ideas?


	2. partners?

**Okay, so the first chapter was kinda boring, but it had to start somewhere! Hopefully this chapter gets better...

Before you could say 'obsessive' Robin was at the monitor, finding out what the trouble was. After typing in a few codes, he just sat there in shock. "Care nu poate fi dreptul de..." he mumbled, as the rest of the titans stood behind him, worried. They had learned just yesterday it was NOT good when Robin started mumbling in Romanian.

"Robin, whats wrong?" asked a level headed Raven. He ignored her.

"Batgirl, do you still carry antidotes with you from the Gotham villains?" She nodded, as worried as the rest of them.

"Good. Hopefully we're not going to need it."

"Come on man, what is it? And what are y'all talkin bout antidotes and stuff?"

In an almost whisper, he said, "It's Slade..." As the titans eyes widened in shock, he gave a hard look to Batgirl. "And Scarecrow."

"No..." Barbara had one too many encounters with the Scarecrow. She had been sprayed with the fear toxins... she remembered the dream clearly. It all seemed so real...

"Uh, Robin, dude, what's with this Scarecrow guy? Usually when Slade comes up you go all psyco and stuff and get all mad. You seem almost... affraid..."

Robin sighed. "Slade alone is bad. Scarecrow... is almost worse. With both of them terrorizing the city at the same time..."

"Who's Slade?" asked a curious Batgirl.

"To put it short, an evil, more intelligent and better fighting version of Batman."

"Crap."

"Yea. Come on, lets go guys." as they ran out the door, Robin gave them one last warning. "Watch out for Scarecrow. He's tricky, and could be anywhere. If he sprays you with anything, either me or Batgirl will have to get you an antidote fast."

"An antidote for what Robin?" Robin looked his girlfriend strait in the eyes.

"Lets just hope you don't have to find out."

About ten minutes later, the titans arrived by air, bike and car. They had traced Slade to an abandoned warehouse. What else? Before they all went inside, Robin said, "Look guys. I know it usually isn't a good idea when we split up, but maybe we should."

"Man, you are NOT facing you spikey little head of hair up against Slade by yourself!"

"I know. I meant having you and Raven, Starfire and Beastboy go after Slade while Batgirl and I go after Scarecrow." The rest of the titans faces oggled on.

"DUDE! You're NOT coming after Slade with us?"

Robin sighed. "I know, I know. But Slade's probably just going to get away, so you guys just need to stop whatever he's doing. Batgirl and I have faught Scarecrow for years," in a small voice he whispered, "unfortunately..."

"Rob, if you're gonna split the team up, maybe you should go against Slade. Your fighting is kinda similar, and you know him best and..."

"NO. I am NOT letting any of you get anywhere near Scarecrow."

"But why Robin?" asked Starfire. "Do you not wish for us to stop the bad guys?"

"Look, I'll explain later. We just have to stop both of them before they each do anything-" Robin was cut off by his communicator. He ripped it out, almost certain that it would be Slade. He wasn't disapointed. "Oh. What do _you _want?"

"A fight, but it seems like you all are running a bit late."

"Not running late. We found your hideout minutes ago."

"Then what's the hold up? Could it have to do with my new... partner?"

The screen turned to face none other than Scarecrow. "Nr .. nu, asta nu se poate intampla! Tu şi cu Sperietoarea de ciori ... Nr .."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~("No... no, this can't be happening! You and Scarecrow... No...")

Slade chuckled, clearly ammused by the boy wonders behavior. He had just about dropped the communicator when he saw Scarecrow, and Batgirl couldn't blame him. She pulled out her own communicator and joined into the convorsation.

"What do you want with Scarecrow, Slade! He's just another criminal that's gonna be shipped back to arkam!"

Slade's eye widened in surprize. "My my, it seems as if you have a new friend. What, is the Batman here too? It would be nice to face him again." THAT brought Robin out of his shock.

"YOU'VE faught BATMAN?"

"Only him and the entire justice league. By a different name, of course..."

"Watever. What are you up to now?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" and with that, the communication ended. Robin, not waiting for the others, sprinted in.

"Now there's the psyco leader we've been looking for!" and they followed after. They burst into a large room, and found Slade sitting there, quite calmly.

"Why hello, titans, Batgirl."

"I am a titan..." her voice trailed off, as she looked more closely at the figure in the shadows. Her eyes widened in shock. "It's you!"

"Really, girl? And who would I be?" She glared at him.

"Oh shut up. **Deathstroke**." Robin's eyes also widened as the realization hit him.

"I can't believe I didn't see it! Babs, you're a genious!" he turned to Slade. "And that would make you..." he wracked his brains for information, "Slade Wilson!"

Slade stood up, and started clapping sarcastically. "Good job, Robin. It only took you, hmm, around five years, the end of the world, and help from Batgirl for you to figure it out. Pitty. I expected more from you. I'm disapointed."

"Like I care. Guys, you know the plan. Go!" Slade was surprised to find not Robin, but four titans up against him. Robin and Batgirl ran over to the other side of the room, where they had seen Scarecrow trying to escape. They each got in a few hits, and in return got a few bruises. Robin heard Starfire scream in pain. Slade was getting in a LOT of good hits. He turned to see if she was ok, but that was the last mistake he made, for suddenly, Scarecrow popped out of nowhere, and hit him in the head, knocked him down, and sprayed him with the fear toxins.

"Crap!" Screamed Batgirl, who had seen it all happen. She rushed over to the boy wonder, and pulled out a seringe. She jabbed the needle into his arm, giving him the antidote.

The last thing he said before drifting into a sea of unconciousness, was, "Stea de incendiu..." (Starfire)

So... wadaya think? Much more fun than last chapter :) please review! flames welcome!


	3. consequenses of a dreamer

Robin woke up in a dark alleyway. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing a mask. Secondly, he was surrounded by Joker's thugs, and tied up. "Where am I?"

A chilling voice spoke up. "The last place you'll ever be, bird brat! hahahahahahah! Or should I call you circus freak?"

"No..." the Joker stepped out of the shadows.

"Thats right bird brain! And It's time for a few changes around here! Starting with the overpopulation!" Joker pulled out a gun, and started shooting at people as they passed buy. Each one hit the ground with a sickening thud, a smile frozen on their face. But Robin couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He could only watch.

"No.. no... please, stop! Please! Don't do this! You can't do this! I won't let you! I'll stop you!"

"Really? Hahahahhahahahahahahha! Now that is funny! You can't stop me. And I will kill everyone near and dear to you! Starting with the lowly citizens! Then your friends! The titans! Then family! Hahahahahah! Ooooooooooooh! Lets start with them!"

Joker had cornered a terrified family of three. A mom, dad, and a son who was about eight years old, with black hair and blue eyes. Robin's eyes widened. "NO!" he struggled against his bonds, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't save the kid. But that wasn't who the joker was after...

Bang!

Bang!

Robin looked over at the family, tears falling freely when he saw the sight. The bodies of the boys parents, lying still on the ground, covered in blood. The child crying, wishing he could've died too. "No...no! Not again! No!" His parents falling to thier doom played through his head over and over, as he looked at the boy who was just like him.

"You see, boy blunder? You couldn't save his parents! Just like you couldn't save your own! Just like you can't save your friends!"

The jokers face hid in the shadows as a well known one emerged. "Now Robin, how can you save a city if you can't even save yourself?" Slade. "You're worthless! Unreliable! A liar! A traitor! Your friends all hate you! Batman has deserted you! Don't you see?"

"Lies!" The boy screamed. "That's not true!"

"Is it now? Then where are your friends? They certainly aren't looking for you! And where's your mentor? Hmm? He is leaving you here to die, just like he did before. When a criminal as simple as the joker attacked you! Then he fired you! Pitty, you could've been such an aprentice. Now, just look at you. No wonder you got fired."

"No! He... fired me because... he didn't want me to... get hurt... he blamed himself..."

"No boy, that's just what he tells you, what he wants you to think. So you'll come crawling back to him, begging to work with your fearless leader." Slade laughed. "Just like a kicked puppy, hmm?"

Robin glared at Slade. "He is NOT in charge of me, first of all, and secondly, you can't make me believe any of what you said! I trust him! I trust all of them! They'll find me! We'll stop you!"

"And that's where you're wrong." When Robin looked back up standing before him was Batman.

"Batman! Please! You have to help me!"

"No."

"But... why?" He was answered with a punch to the jaw.

"First of all, THAT was a returned favor. You failed your duties as a hero. You failed your friends. You failed me. You are the biggest FAILURE I have ever met! You try, but never hard enough! People get hurt, because you aren't fast enough! You're no hero! You are just a worthless child! You didn't move to this city to do good! You moved here so you wouldn't have to face your problems! You are a coward! You do no good! A quitter! A failure! Nobody wants you around! You are just a child trying to avenge the death of your parents!"

"So were you!"

"Yes, but then I _helped_ people! You've hurt more than you've saved!"

"No... no... thats not true... no... NO!"

"Oh, but it is." Raven came foreward. "You believe yourself to be a role model, yet evil corrupts you time and time again. You want to be a steadfast holyer than god leader, yet can be defeated by one starbolt! You are just a human. You have no special skills or abillities. You're worthless! You aren't an asset to this team! Why do you think we made you leader? We made you leader so you could look all bad and tough, then get out of the way!"

"No! NO! NO!"

"Robin?" Starfire asked him.

"Star?"

"Yes, it is I. I have a confession in which to make."

"What?"

"I do not really love you. I never did. I was trying to be nice and please everyone by pretending it was true. To me, you are a klorbag whose head is bigger than a snarkbar woserton. That is all." She started to walk away.

"Please... please help me, I'll never bother you again, just please help me... please..."

"Richard?" He looked around, seeing no one. Suddenly, the scene changed. He was seeing the day his parents died.

"God no..."

"Coming mom!" A younger version of himself ran foreward.

"Good boy, you're all ready! The show's about to start!"

"Mom, I saw this man talking to Mr. Haley, and-"

"That's nice sweety, you can tell us after the show, ok?"

"But mom, he threatened to-"

"Son, your mother said to tell us later. It's our act! Come on!"

Robin tried to call out to them, "Don't! Zucco took the bolts off of the trapeeze! It's not safe! At least put the net up! Mom! Dad!" He ran up to the circus tent just in time to hear the sickening crack of bodies falling to the ground. He got down on his knees, tears streaming down his face. Please... no, not again... why couldn't I get there in time? Why couldn't I have saved them?"

"Because Richard." The ghost of his mother was now talking to him. "You always tried hard on the trapeeze, but when it came to saving your father and I's lives, you didn't try at all!"

"I did! Please belive me, I tried to-"

"No, Richard. If you had tried, we would have still been alive! It's all your fault! You save countless lives, trying to make up for your first failure. Trying to _make up _for **murdering **me! For KILLING your father!"

"No! No..."

"And what do you do as soon as we're gone? You go and manage to get yourself adopted by Batman, who just so happens to be rich and famous! I bet you planned the whole thing!"

"I would never! Please believe me!"

"You're a murderer!"

"NO!"

"A traitor!"

"No!"

"A failure!"

"no..."

* * *

Starfire looked through the window of the med bay. "Please, he will be ok, yes? You said you gave him medication for the fear toxin! You said he will be ok! Why is he in such a distressed state? Why is he screaming?"

Batgirl shot her a distressed look. "He will be, these antitoxins take time to kick in! And even so, Scarecrow might've changed his formula. But I promise, I'll do everything I can to save him! And he's like that becuase Scarecrow's fear toxins make your worst fears, and your worst nightmares come to life, but in a way that seems completely real to the person under the toxins."

"How do you know so much about that stuff?" asked a worried Cyborg.

"Because. Dick and I have both been under the fear toxin before. At different times, thank goodness. But trust me. It ISN'T pleasant."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a blood chilling scream echoed down the hallway.

"That sounded like Rae!" shouted Beastboy, as he took off down the hallway. He found the girl curled up in a ball on the floor, screaming her head off.

When she saw Beastboy there, she grabbed his arm, and screamed, "Gar, make it stop! Make it stop! Ahhhhh!"

"Rae! What's wrong!" after a moment of chanting her incantation, she took a deep shuddering breath, and was back to normal.

"Number one... you're calling me 'Rae'. Two, remember that bond me and Robin have?" he nodded. "Well, I don't know what happens on his side of it, but I can feel his pain and emotions through it. Apparently he knows it though, becuase I barely feel any pain or emotions from him, unless they are extremely strong emotions. Apparently, he represses it so I don't feel it. Actually, come to think of it, I think he might be stupid enough to carry some of my pain. Since he's unconscious, he can't repress it... whatever's happening to him in his hallucinations, I can fee-ahh!" She put her hand up to her face, where a nice purple bruise was starting to form.

"Apparently, I can feel his phisical pain, too."

"What's that mean, Raven?"

She gave him a serious look. "It means, whatever happens to him up here," she pointed to her temple, "happens to me."

"So if he... dies..."

"I die too."


	4. visitors

**To all of you reviewers, thanks! :) This chapter, you'll probably be able to figure out who's talking when. If not, then you probably have never seen teen titans before. Please R&R! Enjoy! :)

**6:32 am**

"Please Robin, you must wake up soon. We all have missed you while you are away in the land with mares of night. I know you must not hear me, but I hope you do.

"The Batgirl told us that when you and her had been affected by the toxins before, you were not 'out' for so long as this. It has been 18 hours to the exact. She says that she gave you an antidote, but that it is taking its time to work. She believes the toxins to have been made stronger with help from the 'Deathstroke' or as you called the monster, Slade.

"I do not understand your bond, but I know Raven is your closest friend. She knew about your past long before the rest of us. Raven has been in pain because you are unable to keep your pain to yourself. Also, she has been attempting to transfer your pain into herself. She says she 'owes' you. I believed she was doing the 'hiding' of somthing from me about it. Beastboy told me she said that somehow you have been able to obsorb some of her pain, but not enough for her to notice. She feels bad about it, believing it is her falut for causing you so much trouble.

"Well, I hope you wake up soon. I must go now... I love you."

**7:46 am**

"Hey, Dude. Um... well, it's like, seven fourty-five or somthing. Probably the earliest I've ever been up in a while. Um, I don't know what you're seeing, but I hope it's not too bad. Ok, that was stupid to say. You are seeing your WORST FEARS. So, hopefully your worst fear is like, spiders or somthing, and you accidentally back into them and squish them all.

"Aww, who am I kidding. _Nothing _scares you. You practically run to danger, dude. So your worst fear is probably like, world domination, or the end of the world... again, or somthing bad happening to Star. I'm betting on one of the first two, considering all the bruises you're giving Rae.

"Forget I said that. Actually, you don't have to, since your sleeping, but whatever. I guess Rae hasn't felt complete pain in a while, since you've been holding all of hers along with your own. I guess she's seeing what kind of hell you deal with daily and stuff.

"But she doesn't have to deal with all that leader stuff though, cuz Cy's been taking over that, and Batgirl has been helping to make a stronger antitoxin thingy. She isn't sure if she can do it though. I think she's just worried about hurting you more. I don't know... Thanks for helping Rae.

**9:30 am**

"..."

"You're stupid, you know that? Just because you figured out how to use the bond on your side, doesn't mean you have to use it! You're only _human _Robin, you, nor anyone else, should have to carry the burden of a demon's pain. That's like attempting to go to hell and back. I've tried to figure out what you've done with the bond, and now I'm trying to obsorb some of your emotions. I owe you for all you've done for me. Hopefully that will help you wake up faster.

"You know, you'd kill me if you heard me say this, but... I wish it was one of us, me, or Cyborg, or even Beastboy or Starfire in the med bay. Cyborg, the chemical affects would have been minimal, and we could've just sent Beastboy in as an ameba again, and he'd be fixed.

"If Starfire had been there, it'd be a little more complicated, seeing as you'd blame yourself for not magically appearing out of nowhere to save her. But at the same time, you wouldn't leave her side, which would probably help her get better faster. Also, things don't affect her as much, her being alien.

"If Beastboy had gotten hurt, we'd all visit him a ton. Not that we don't check on you, but... Beastboy's like a kid brother to everyone. No one wants to see him hurt. I don't either. Since he can turn into all those animals, he probably has a stronger immune system. And I could've healed myself easily. I _did _have a demon in my head till I was 16.

"You and Batgirl though... you sometimes forget you're just humans. And even thought you can take a blow and get back up, and even though you were both trained by Batman... You're _not _immortal. You _don't _have any powers to protect yourself. Your utility belts don't have an infinate number of weapons and smoke bombs.

"What I'm trying to say is... I don't want to see you hurt. You're my closest friend, and the first one to welcome me on earth...please wake up."

**12:32 pm**

"Hey, circus boy. I'm worried. You've been out for a full day. The last time you slept this long was when... when Joker shot you. But that's only because Bruce put you on anestesia, because of the surgery Lez had to do on you. Man I was scared. You almost...

"Raven said that apparently you've been being stupid. Skipping meals, not sleeping. And then on top of it, obsorbing some of her pain. It's a wonder you don't just pass out. Of corse, you spend so much time hiding out in your room, you might with out telling any of us. I haven't told the others yet, but I don't think that between Raven and Cyborg and I, we can make a strong enough serum to reverse the effect... we might have to call Bruce...

"Oh, wow. I feel realy stupid. I just cringed waiting for your response to me calling Bruce. Shows how out of it I am. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need you.

"Stop.

"When the heck did I start talking to you like you're dead? We all are! You're still alive, and you're still fighting, just... in another place. I mean, you sure are getting a lot of bruises for a dream. And I'm sure you'd be kicking and punching the air if we hadn't tied you down to the bed. I tied the bonds this time, btw. I uh, heard about the last time you escaped. Heh. So you. So, you beat them baddies, and us out here in the real world will deal with the other monsters.

"I just hope your dream isn't as bad as mine was... later Dick."

**5:00 pm**

"Hey man, I know I shoulda visited you sooner, but we kinda got sidetracked... Dr. Light got out. And apparently, he isn't as affraid of Raven as he used to be... weird. Your stuck facing your worst nightmare, and the bad guys worst nightmare doesn't faze him anymore. If only you were at the fight. You do have a nack for finding peoples weaknesses. Must be a Bat thing, cuz Batgirl freaked him out.

"She was actin' all creepy, acting like it was funny he was trying to attack, all super calm with this wierd smile thing. She said she picked it up from you. Said you used to do that back in Gotham, told her that since you were so young and little, no one feared you like they did Batman. She said that you tried to make yourself seem inhuman, that you were somthing that couldn't be killed, somthing immortal. Somthing that could be accross the room one second, behind them the next. Pretty cool.

"You must've been one hell of a creepy kid. Starfire's worried about what you're seeing. She thinks you might be seeing your parents death, or your time with Slade. Batgirl tried to explain to her that the toxins make your present worst fears come to life, and most of the time it isn't anything that's happened before. She told us about hers.

"In it, Scarecrow killed her, and she had never told her father she was Batgirl. Her dad went on her computer and found out all 'bout you and Bruce and Tim. Her dad was mad at Bruce for not telling him what his daughter was up to, and sent the police after Tim and him. Bruce sent Tim away, telling him to leave. Deserted the poor kid, because he didn't want him getting hurt. Well they found where Batman was hiding, and started a chase. You apparently came out of nowhere to help him. You both got away. Apparently, her dad was real mad, and hell bent on catching you. He even resorted to getting help from Bane. He was about to kill Bruce when she woke up.

"I guess that's a plus to being half robot. I don't have nightmares any more. Actualy, I can't even dream anymore. That part kinda stinks. Well, hope you're having fun gettin outa hell."

*Strange chapter i know, but i don't know if you liked it or not. How 'bout you press that lil button down there and tell me what ya think?* ;D


	5. breakouts

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! The alarm sounded, arousing all of the titans but one. "It's Rancid." announced Cyborg. "Didn't we just put him in jail?"

"He's not the only one." pointed out Raven, looking at the screen. "Jailbreak. Everyone's loose."

"And we still have to find Joker and Scarecrow." Batgirl sighed, asking, "Should we split up?"

"Yea." We'll work are way closer to the jail. The inmates couldn't have gotten far. BB and Star, you two patrol from the skies. Raven get the North end, Batgirl get the South, and both of y'all make your way East. I'll get the West. Everyone got it?" he looked up, startled but not surprized that Batgirl was already gone. "That another Bat-thing or somthing?" he asked, as they ran through the door.

"Guess so!" she answered, popping up behind him. She laughed along with the others when his girly scream erupted.

* * *

Screams. That's all Robin heard in his dreamstate. He could do nothing as Joker killed everyone in the city one by one. "Now it's your turn bird brat!" Shouted Joker, handing him the trigger.

He shook his head. "No. I don't kill!"

"Don't you?" Joker smirked. "What about your parents?"

"I didn't kill them! I just couldn't save them! There's a difference! Tony Zucco is the one who removed the bolts! He's the killer! Not me!"

"Yes, but it's your fault Tony held a grudge against your family in the first place, isn't it?" Robin stayed silent, knowing it was true. "If you hadn't tried to be a good little boyscout and call the police, Batsy would've never showed up! Your parents would've payed the extortion money, and Zucco would have been on his merry way!"

"No, he would've come back. And my parents cared about the circus. They wouldn't have given him anything."

"Maybe so, but since you did call Batman, it's your fault they got killed!"

"From what you're saying, none of this would've happened if I didn't call Batman. So it would be his fault my parents are dead. Not mine. I'm not a murderer." he stated calmly.

The Joker frowned at the misperception. "Maybe so, boy blunder, but did you ever think maybe that was Brucie's plan all along to get a sidekick?" Robin glared at him. "Maybe batsy planned the whole thing!"

"Shut up! He would never!" Even Robin could detect the hint of doubt in his own voice.

"Would he? He's stopped _me_ trillions of times. He's a better fighter than you, and you took out a room full of Sladey-o's fancy robots all by yourself. You're saying he could only take out an ex-lion tamer? He could've gotten the rest of them! Then you wouldn't be in this mess. Instead, you'd be flying around with your parents! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" the Joker cackled.

"No! He didn't even want me to know he was Batman when he took me in!"

"Oh? But he just made it oh so obvious for you to find out?"

"Shut up!"

"Why? I'm just telling the truth! Hahahahahahahahahhahahha! You're a killer, Batsy's a killer, it's a whole conspiracy! Hahahahahhahaha!"

"No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't kill! Neither would I! No... no... I didn't... he didn't... no..."

* * *

The robber snuck away in the shadows, glad to have escaped. He was about to make his getaway, when he was tapped on the sholder. "Excuse me, forget about a prior commitment? I'm pretty sure a certain jail cell is awfully lonely right now." He turned around, and was met with the fist of Batgirl. He stumbled, back, thrusting his arms out, searching for somthing to use as a weapon. He picked up a board and flung it at Batgirl, who calmly dodged.

Shaking her head, she said, "Hey, that's cheating. Oh well, if you're gonna cheat, so will I." She promptly knocked him out with her bo staff. "Nighty night!" She left him and three others she had found in the custody of a police officer. She met up with the others.

"Well, that's the last of em." Cyborg said, wiping his hands of some dirt. They were about to get in the T-Car, when they were surrounded by a swarm of media.

"Cyborg, why are you acting as leader?"

"Where's the boy wonder?"

"Was he injured in battle?"

"Was he kicked off the titans? No one has seen him around recently!"

"Does the disaperance of Robin have to do with the apperance of Batgirl?"

"Batgirl, why did you leave Gotham?"

"Did you really have an affair with either Batman or Robin?"

"Starfire, are the dating rumors of you and Robin true?"

"Raven, did you really cause the end of the world?"

"Are you really dating Beastboy?"

"Beastboy, is it true that you were allegedly dating Terra?"

"What does her betrayal mean to you?"

"Is she really back from the grave?"

"Where is Robin?"

"QUIET!" Raven screamed, and surprisingly, everyone shut up. They were all affraid. "Robin is taking a little vacation, god only knows how much he overworks. He was NOT kicked off the team. As second in command, Cyborg would naturally take place as leader! Batgirl visited the city, and decided to stay. It's none of your buisness if any of us our dating each other, it's none of your buisness about Terra. She died a hero, so shut up about her betrayal! Yea, my father took over the world, but we saved it so there's nothing left to talk about! Does that answer all your questions?"

When one reporter started to open her mouth, Batgirl answered, "No, I NEVER had an affair with Batman! Ew! He's like, fifteen years older than me! And I never had an affair with Robin either! We're just friends! We've answered your questions, now leave us alone!" When none of the reporters made a move to leave, and started asking more questions, Raven immediately made her eyes glow red. They left the titans alone.

Once they were all safely in the T-Car, Batgirl sighed, and said, "No wonder Batman made us be so secretive back in Gotham. The media's crazy!"

"Well, welcome to the titans." Raven deadpanned.

"Aww, come on Rae! It's not that bad!" protested Beastboy. "It's only when they notice stuff, like Robin missing in action. And Batgirl coming to town. And a jail break. All within 48 hours"

Batgirl put her feet up on the dashboard, ignoring the protests from Cyborg. "You deal with them ALL THE TIME?" Asked Batgirl, jaw dropping.

"Well, some of us deal with it. Robin does not wish to talk to them, and he always seems to be doing the disapearing before he can be captured on film or tape. Raven also does not have the, tolerence, to deal with them mostly." Explained Starfire.

Batgirl shrugged, as if she'd been expecting the answer. "Really Raven? I thought you'd be the first one talking to the paparazi." She joked, as Raven rolled her eyes.

"As if."

"I just don't see why Robin would have a problem with them. Surely he's used to dealing with them, I mean, he _is_ Dick Grayson. Even before he was Bruce's ward he was probably dealing with the press that came to the circus like, all the time. He was probably on tv and in the newspaper and stuff a lot- oh." Beastboy answered his own question.

"See? With tecnology today, people can match looks and voices, and figure out identities. Probably why Bruce has his whole Bat-voice. Of course, he is rather paranoid..." she trailed off. "Whatever. Where we going?" She asked, noticing they were turning away from the tower.

"Just about the best pizza place ever!" Exclaimed Beastboy.

"Shouldn't we check on Robin?" asked Starfire. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt really worried.

"Chill out Star, he ain't goin anywhere. If the antidote is working at all, it's gonna be takin its time. He'll be fine."

"I hope so..." she whispered to herself. She tried to ignore the sense of dread, and put on a happy front. They were about to pull into the parking lot, when Raven screamed.

"No!" she clutched her skull in agony, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Raven!" Beastboy's eyes widened in shock, seeing the bruises forming on her neck. They had a close resemblance to a pair of hands. "This is what happened last time she was feeling what was going on in Robin's dreams! I think she's seeing it!"

* * *

Robin breathed heavily, as Joker finaly released the grip around his neck. "Now, lets try this again bird boy! Kill her!"

"Never! I won't kill her, and I won't kill any of my other friends! I'm NOT A KILLER!" he screamed, glaring at the Joker.

"Party pooper!" Joker stuck his tounge out at the boy. "I'll just leave you to your worst nightmare..." He walked away. _That's it?_ Robin thought, as he walked away.

"Don't get so excited to see him leave, Robin. I'll be taking his place for a while..." the smooth sultry voice of Slade echoed throughout the ally. Robin mustered up the courage to smirk.

"You're supposed to be my worst nightmare? Wow. If only live were that easy..." He was punched in the face by a very pissed off Slade.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Why? Pissed off that there are things scarier than you? Actually, you're one of the least scary things I've ever seen!"

With a chuckle, Slade shook his head saying, "Robin, that's precious. Attempting to be brave? You know you fear me at some level. You're putting up a front."

"Maybe so, but I see the Joker as a higher threat than you, Deathstroke!" he spit in the man's eye, and ran.

"You insignifigant brat!" He chased after the boy wonder.

* * *

Raven gasped, as she was brought back to reality with a jolt. "Raven!" Beastboy screamed. She winced, having a headache from whatever had just happened.

"Where am I?" she asked, sitting up.

"You're in the infirmary in the west wing," Cyborg explained. "We thought it'd be best if you weren't near Robin, so you wouldn't be feeling his emotions and pain and all.

She cleared her head. "I'd feel his emotions if he was all the way in Steel City," she confined. "We have a bond, remember?" she tapped her forehead impatiently. "But yea, it probably wouldn't help waking up right next to him." she clutched her forehead. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Beastboy, worried for his girlfriend. "You started screaming in the car, and passed out. You started getting bruises around your neck..." gingerly, she reached up and touched the purple splotches. She winced from the pain.

"How long was I out?"

"We got back to the tower five minutes ago, so about fifteen minutes."

She shook her head. "I feel bad for Robin."

"For Robin? Dude! You're the one dealing with all his pain!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Let me explain. While I end up obsorbing Robin's pain, I only get the bruises and the blood. I barely feel it happen. It's like having one of you poke me on the shoulder, and a big purple bruise poping up. Robin is having all of this, the broken bones, bruises, whatever, happen to him first hand. It was bad what I saw the first time, and that was just a moment. He's been dealing with these visions for over a day."

The others winced, realizing what he must be going through. "What on earth could be going on in that boys head?" asked Cyborg, scratching his head. Raven's eyes widened for a second, memories coming back.

"It's working!" she exclaimed, smiling. The others, confused, turned to her in shock.

"What's working?"

"When I went unconcious, I had this dream... I think it was what Robin was seeing. That'd explain the bruises. The anti-toxin we gave him, its working a little! Barely, but... he's fighting it! The first time I felt his pain, and saw his visions, he couldn't fight back. At all. Now, he's fighting. He's backtalking!" Beastboy and Cyborg's eyes widened realizing what that meant.

"You mean-?" Cyborg trailed up, trying not to get his hopes up. She nodded.

"He's getting better. Slowly, but... he's gonna be ok."

"Which means your gonna be ok!" Said Beastboy with a smile. Before they could start celebrating though, Batgirl and Starfire burst into the room, frantic.

"Guys, whats wrong?" asked Raven, a feeling of dread creeping up her spine.

"Have you seen Robin?" asked Starfire, eyes wide.

"Um... no, I just woke up. Why? Isn't he in the other infirmary?"

"Do you think he would've woken up, and went somewhere in the tower?" asked Batgirl, refusing to give up hope.

Raven shook her head. "When I saw what was happening in his dream, he was only just starting to fight the nightmares. He wouldn't have woken up yet." At that statement, Starfire burst into tears.

"There's only one explination for this." Batgirl said, voice starting to crack. "Robin's been kidnapped."

*Mwa ha ha! Evil, rite? let me know what you think, if you want to find out what happened to robin... hehehehe


	6. suspects

"Kidnapped!" shrieked Starfire. "That is NOT a logical explination! Robin does not get kidnapped! He is Robin!"

"Starfire, get a hold of yourself." said Raven, grabbing the girls shoulders, looking her square in the eye. "Look. Robin has a lot of enemies. Any of those enemies that found out he was in a coma, would be glad to try and kidnap him, whether for ransom or his secret identity, or what. We just have to think about who could've done this."

"See, we can narrow it down." Said Cyborg. "It had to be done by someone who had spies in jail."

"Huh?" Beastboy scratched his head.

"Think about it. The kidnappers would know the only time to get Robin, would be when the rest of us weren't around. So, they'd set up the jailbreak, so we'd be busy."

"And while we were busy, they got Robin." said Batgirl, seeing where this was going.

"Exactly." Confirmed Cyborg. He pulled a whiteboard seemingly out of nowhere. "So, lets eliminate who it couldn't have been, and figure out who could've been the spy. Which major villains did y'all capture?"

"Me and Star found Rancid and Adonnis." Piped up Beastboy.

"I got Dr. Light and Billy Numerous, as well as Control Freak and Kyd Wykkd," said Raven.

"I mostly came accross the normal ones, but I got some big guy made of rocks, and a magician." she stopped for a moment, then snapped her fingers together."Oh! And some blonde chick who wouldn't shut up, she was riding on some mutant... thing.

"That would be Cinderblock, Mumbo... and Kitten, Batgirl."

"What kind of name is Kitten?"

"Heh. Robin thought the same thing when he took her out on a da-"

"It was NOT a date!" shouted Starfire. "He was blackmailed into it by her father, so it does not count!"

"Any of you find her dad, by the way?" asked Raven.

"Okay, who _is_ her dad exactly?" asked Batgirl, who was very confused.

"Some weirdo, Killer Moth." Immediately, Batgirl went in a fit of laughter.

"Killer... Moth? Really? He- a daughter? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Uh... dude?"

"Sorry, sorry..." she wiped away tears of mirth. "Me and Robin faught him when he was just starting out... first villian we took out together. He was just some scrawny little high pitched voice guy making coffe runs for the Penguin!" She couldn't help it, she began to laugh again. "He turned into some mutant thingy after being exposed to some chemicals. Before his chemical bath we'd knock him out before realizing he was there! He has a daughter! WOW." everyone just stared at her. "Anyways..."

"I found Killer Moth, when Beastboy and I split up." Announced Starfire. "His involvement in Robin's kidnapping is slim."

"BB, you find anyone after you and Star split?"

"Yea, Overload."

"Okay, and I found See-More, Gizmo and Mamoth." said Cyborg writing their names, along with the others on the left side of the board. He drew a line down the middle. "Now, what villains weren't in jail that have a grudge against Robin?"

"Slade." everyone choroused, almost immediately.

"And Red X, since Robin made the suit and all, plus he just found out X is his brother." pointed out Beastboy.

"I believe Katarou should be placed on that list." anounced Starfire. "Also, my sister, Blackfire should as well."

"Professor Chang," the sourcoress said.

"Brother Blood wasn't in jail, but he doesn't have anything against Robin. He only has it out for me." Said Cyborg, as he wrote then errased the name of Blood. "You got any names, Barb?"

"Plenty." she said, with a roll of her eyes. "Joker, Penguin, Twoface, Scarecrow, Bane, Clayface, Catwoman, Firefly, Black Mask, Harley, Kabuki Twins-"

"Okay! Okay! We get it! There's a lot of villains in Gotham!" shouted Beastboy, getting her to stop talking.

"Do any have a personal vendetta with him, enough to come here?" clarified Raven.

"Well, Scarecrow's already here," she began. "Joker would try to get him to mess with Batman, but if he was going to do that he would've years ago. Same with most of them. He never really had a personal enemy like Slade... I'd have to say Twoface, yea, definately him... Maybe Black Mask and Ragdoll, and oh, how could I forget." Her voice turned bitter. "Tony Zucco."

"Who?"

"You know, the guy that killed his parents?" asked Batgirl, exasperated that they didn't know.

"Oh. He never told us who it was that killed them."

"So, the main suspects for the kidnapping would be Slade and Scarecrow, Red X, Blackfire, Katarou, Twoface, Black Mask, Ragdoll and Tony Zucco." Raven summed up. "Now we just need to eliminate names."

"Red X does have that whole thing with Robin, but he's more an Anti-hero than a supervillain. He's helped Robin dozens of times. Plus as he's been sure to point out, he's just a thief." Cyborg crossed him off.

"Scratch off Blackfire too." said Starfire, walking back in the room.

"When did you leave?"

"Just now. I checked with the athorities, and she is still in prison. Surely she could not have orchestrated such a plan from another planet."

"Katarou shouldn't be on their either. Like X, he's only out for himself. Plus last time Robin saw him he was in Asia," thought Beastboy. He was crossed off too.

"It would seem Zucco is more against Richard than Robin," stated Raven. "And besides, if Zucco even thought of trying to get out of jail, I'm sure Robin would find out and make him pay."

"Goood point. So that leaves Slade, Scarecrow, Twoface, Joker, Black Mask, and Ragdoll. Actually, now that I think of it, Ragdoll never really had anything against Robin. They just ended up getting paired in fights a lot, since they could both fit in such small spaces." Batgirl then clarified, "He's a tripple-jointed contortionist. Plus, he has more fun messing with Catwoman."

"What about that Black Mask guy? And Twoface? Who are they, and why do ya think they'd have it out for Rob?"

"Well, Black Mask never particularly liked either me or Robin. We stopped him and fended off his lankeys while Batman dismantled a bomb. I just think he'd be a suspect, since he hates kids, and he's got hundreds of people working for him. Smart people. He plans everything."

"Okay, and Twoface?" she sighed.

"Oh they go wayyyy back. Lets just leave it at this: Twoface kidnapped Batman and the new DA, hung them from a trap. Robin had to pick which one to save: the DA, or Batman. Obviously, he wasn't going to pick. He tried to save the DA, assuming Batman'd be able to escape. He forgot Twoface's obsession with the number two. There was a second trap, which the DA fell into. Twoface then beat the crap out of Robin, with Batman looking on. Almost killed Robin. Batman got out of the trap, and saved Robin. The DA was killed. He still blames himself."

"Okay, so that dude's a very good suspect. Not sure 'bout the mask guy though."

"So that leaves Slade, the two-faced one, and the Scarecrow and Joker."

"How would Twoface know about Robin being in a coma though?"

"He wouldn't have been able to know. Neither would Joker," said Raven, shaking her head. "Not unless they were told by someone who knew about it."

"Slade or Scarecrow." Beastboy finished. "So all that this work proves is what we already know- that Slade and Scarecrow are involved."

"Yea, but we know someone else must be. None of the security footage from the breakout showed even a glimpse of either of 'em. Someone has got to be workin with them."

"The only one I can think of at the moment would be someone in the Hive 5. They've worked with Slade before." Raven pointed out.

"Yea, but that's when Jinx was working with them. And she was in charge. When they worked with Slade, it was her, Gizmo and Mamoth."

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Batgirl. "Man we're idiots! Why didn't we just look at the security footage to find out who kidnapped Robin, then find out who was the spy later?" Everyone slapped their forheads at their stupidity. Everyone raced to the security room. They started the tape at when they left. They fast forwarded through the first half hour, having it be of Robin jerking around because of his nightmare. As they fast forwarded through part of it, he disapeared.

"Stop!" shouted Raven. "Rewind back about five minutes. He just seems to disapear on fast forward. We have to see who did this!" everyone watched intently, as a black glove reached from the shadows, seemingly out of nowhere. The gloved hand was placed on Robin's shoulder, and with a little bit of glowing, they both vanished. "STOP!"

"I get it Rae! Sheesh! You don't have to scream in my ear!" said Beastboy, rubbing his pointed ear.

"Oh, so that narrows it down." mumbled Cyborg sarcastically. "Who wears black gloves and can transport?"

"Kyd Wykkd. He could've gotten out of jail, transported here without setting off alarms, grabbed Robin, and went back to fight." Raven immediately responded. "Besides, he's probably able to transport out of jail whenever he feels like leaving. Anyone else?"

"Madame Rouge," responded Beastboy. "Did anyone actually, you know, catch her when we froze the Brotherhood? She kinda disapeared. Plus I know she wouldn't have stayed frozen. But she can't transport..."

Batgirl had been silently mulling things over. Something didn't add up... "What if the person who took him wasn't evil?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I left it up to Tim to tell Batman I was staying. Knowing him, he would've come here to make me question my decision, so I was sure 100%. It's only been like, two or three days since we all came here and broke up your little game. What if Batman came to talk to me, found Robin, and took him?"

"But how would he transport?"

"Justice Leage has transporters. He could've been transported here, went through the window of the med bay and avoided the security cameras. He'd think he'd sneak out, but then stop, seeing Robin. Not knowing what was going on, and being too impatient to wait for answers, he would've used his transporter to take Robin either to the Batcave or the JL headquarters."

"So if Batman took him, he'd either be in a cave or outerspace!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Basically," she said with a shrug. "How's about we call him, see if we've found our 'kidnapper?'"

*love? hate? let me know!


	7. only destiny

"Wait a second." Cyborg stopped her, before she could take out her bat comm. "What if it wasn't Batman? If it wasn't him, we don't want him or the JLA coming here and getting involved."

"Well no... but it's better than doing nothing," concluded Raven.

"True... but maybe we should investigate a big more before contacting him?" asked Batgirl. She was now begining to doubt her plan. She knew Robin would hate if Batman came to save him. He had been spending the last couple of years getting out of the man's shadow. He didn't want to be demoted back to his sidekick status in a matter of moments.

"I guess, I mean, I'm sure Batman would tell us if he took Robin, or at least Tim would. And besides, we should make sure he's not in trouble first. If he's with Batman, he's in good hands."

"Okay, but we don't want to let every criminal out there know Robin's been kidnapped, and is in a coma. They'll use that to their advantage," pointed out Raven, remembering their race with Ding Dong Daddy, and how Starfire had basically alerted the whole criminal underworld that Robin's case was up for grabs...

"Well then we'll go check up on some villians, in secret. Incognito, you know?" suggested Beastboy, shrugging.

"None of us can really go undercover or sneak well..." pointed out Cyborg. "I mean, I already used that hologram ring to infultrate the H.I.V.E."

"True, but what about Rae? I mean, dude, she can disapear and make portals and stuff..."

"Yea, B, but we don't know what's happenin' in Rob's mind. And with their bond, she could start screaming bloody murder at any random time. One titan MIA is enough for me."

"Plus the jail break took a lot out of me. I won't be teleporting anywhere until I have a couple solid hours of meditating."

"Then I'll go!"

"Beastboy, you are green. Your animal disguises are not very conspicious..." pointed out Starfire. "I too, am not very good at the sneaking."

"I'll go."

"Huh?" everyone looked over to where Batgirl was sitting, not having been paying attention to her.

"I'll go. I'll spy on them. I'll find him," she repeated.

"How?"

"Look. I've spent the last however many years fighting crime in _Gotham_ for crying out loud!"

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? In Gotham, you don't flaunt around in rainbow colors shouting random things. Well, unless you take up the Robin mantle... but anyways, I'm used to sticking to the shadows, sneaking about. This kind of thing is what I'm good at. I'll go investigate the suspects, help find Robin. It's the least I can do for him."

The titans shared a look, and then Cyborg spoke up. "Alright, but if you find the kidnapper, don't let things get too personal."

"Got it." After about an hour of getting ready and tracking down their suspects, Batgirl was off, being the eyes to the titans ears, via comm link. She was off to find out about the first and best suspect, who was also suspected of starting the jail break. Kid Wykkd. He had worked with Slade before, having been in the H.I.V.E. He could've easily been Slade and Scarecrow's contact. She would sneak into the jail, find and hack the camera with the security footage for his cell, and send it back to the titans to review it.

That, she found, would be harder than she thought. "I was kind of counting on the security gaurd being asleep!" she hissed into the communicator.

"Well, why'd you do that?" Cyborg whispered back.

"I don't know, I guess I was thinking stereotypical security gaurd! They're always conveniently asleep in Gotham!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, this isn't Gotham," pointed out Raven, getting into her meditating position.

"I realize that, Raven."

"Well where are you?"

"I'm in one of the vents right above the room. I'm watching the gaurd through the openings!"

"Can't you just swoop in and knock the guy unconcious?" asked Beastboy, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Yea, cause that wouldn't get us caught."

"No, BB might be onto something. If you sneak up behind him, do it real quick..."

"He might think he just fell asleep," finished Raven. "And if not, he'd probably not say anything anyway, not wanting anyone to know he was unconcious on the job."

"Okay. If this doesn't work, I'm blaming Beastboy."

"So I get the credit if it works?" he asked excitedly.

"When and if." And with that, she swooped down to the ground, right behind the security gaurd. She was about to strike him in the temple, when suddenly they turned, and...

"AHH!" She screamed, as she was electrocuted. She slumped to the floor, only half awake.

"Batgirl? Batgirl what is happening? Batgirl!" Shouted Starfire, but her calls were futile.

"Slade..." Batgirl mumbled, as she drifted into unconciousness. All communications were cut.

* * *

_"Your can't stop me," said Slade, as he caught up with the running boy wonder._

_"I can and will!"_

_"Will you now? Tell me then- how?"_

_"I don't know, but I will! Me and my friends will-"_

_"Friends?" the mercenary cut off, "What friends?"_

_"The titans! Starfire and Raven and Beastboy and Cyborg and Batgirl-"_

_"How can they stop me? They're already dead!" Robin skidded to a stop, heart frozen in his chest._

_"No, no, they aren't. I know it, I just know... they aren't dead, I don't believe you! No!"_

_"Yes, yes they are. And you killed them."_

_"What? Now I know you're lying!"_

_"No. Look around, Robin." Suddenly, the bloody courpses of his friends were in front of him."_

_"No..."_

_"Yes. And it's all your fault. If you hadn't formed the titans, they could live normal lives. They wouldn't be in danger."_

_"It's my fault..."_

_"Yes... all your fault, and thanks to you, they were all killed. Killed by your own two hands..."_

_"No! Never!"_

_"Face it Robin, you're meant to be evil. It's your destiny." Robin looked down, and found he was in his apprentice uniform._

_"No..."_

_"You are destined for great things, Robin. Great things in the name of evil. You are destined, to be my side, work for me."_

_"No..."_

_"There is no other option for you, Robin."_

_"No other option... there's always a choice! Always!"_

_"Not always, Robin. Your parents are dead, your friends are dead, what is there left to be good for?"_

_"Hope. Faith. Trust."_

_"What are you going to say next, pixie dust? Face it Robin. There is only one option for you."_

_"Only one-?"_

_"One outcome, for you. Your destiny, is to be by my side."_

_"Never!"_

_"To kill, to steal, in my name."_

_"I wouldn't-"_

_"Your only choice, is to become my apprentice."_

* * *

So, how's that for foreshadowing/cliff hanger-ing? :) more reviews = faster updates!


	8. wake up!

"Batgirl! Batgirl, answer! Batgirl!" the only response to Cyborg's calls was static. An hour had passed. He pounded his fist on the table. Suddenly, the static stopped, and a voice answered his pleas.

"Hello, titans." Without an introduction, they knew who it was.

"Slade! What did you do to her! Where is she?" Beastboy called out.

"Batgirl? Well, I suppose you'll have to find me to find her."

"Tell us where you are, and we'll be there in a heartbeat!" Raven was not in a good mood, and the tone of her voice proved it.

"Temper temper, Raven. And I'd watch what you say. Those were the exact words that started Robin on his obsessive streak."

"Where is she!" shouted Starfire. She was loosing patience.

"Tell me Starfire, you obviously like Robin very much. You obviously are friendly with Batgirl. Maybe a bit of rivalry, but... I need you to make a choice. I could tell you where Batgirl is, or... I could tell you where Robin is." The girl's mouth hung open like a gaping fish. She didn't know who to pick.

She wasn't so naieve to not realize it was a trap. That Slade would know she'd want to find Robin the most. Of course, he could've known she'd think that and plan it so it was rigged so she had to find Batgirl first... or that he'd think that and make the obvious choice and make it so to save them both they needed Robin...

Her head spun in confusion, not knowing what to do. Besides her previous thinking, her heart and her head had been singing two very different toons. Her heart told her to find Robin, make sure he was safe. Make sure he wasn't lost forever. Besides, he was the detetive. Surely he could find Batgirl, right? Besides, she had known him longer, for all she knew Batgirl could've turned. Worked for Slade.

Her head told her otherwise. Robin was in a coma. He couldn't help out anyway. For all she knew he was dead. Batgirl could help find Robin. She was older, wiser. Had plenty of experience. All of this thinking had taken place within a matter of moments. Slade waited for an answer.

With great dificulty, she met his lone gaze. With even more dificulty, she answered. "Where is Batgirl?"

Slade's eye widened, surprised. "My my, it seems the boy wonder really is being played. You don't care about him at all. Care to explain your decision?"

"I have no reason to explain myself to you of all people, Slade. We will find Robin at a later time. Where is Batgirl?"

"Only _time_ will tell." He shut off communications.

"Wait a sec! He forgot the clue!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"No, that was the clue."

"Heh. I knew that Rae..." She glared. "...ven. So, what's the clue?"

"He emphisised the word time, and seeing as there aren't exactly any clock stores around, that could only mean one place."

"The clock tower."

* * *

Batgirl opened her eyes grogily, the last affects of the cloroform wearing off. She tried to ask aloud, "Where am I?" but only muffled noise came up. In that moment, she realized there was duck tape over her mouth. When she tried to remove the tape, she found her arms were bound. Feet? Likewise. "Dumn et!" She screamed, and tried to figure out where she was. The blindfold covering her eyes slipped, and a muffled gasp escaped her lips. Wherever she was, she was up really high... She looked down the best she could. Yep. reeeeeeeeeeeeeealy high. Great. Her surroundings seemed familiar though...

That's when she realized. She was on a clock tower. Not in, but on. And she was tied to one of the clock hands. Great. She felt her bonds loosening, but wasn't so sure if that was what she wanted any more. She knew what the plan would be- when the clock strikes 6:30, the loose bonds let her slip, and she falls to her death. She just didn't know how to escape.

* * *

Robin woke up. He wasn't sure where he was, he wasn't sure what had happened, he didn't remember anything, but he knew: he was in danger. He could feel it. He took in his surroundings, and found he was in a cave. How ironic. He tried diligently to escape his bonds, but found he wasn't able.

"Should've taken up Lennie on the escape artist training back at Haley's..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, all that had happened in his dreams came back to him in a rush. He screamed in agony, remembering all the pain he had felt mentaly, emotionaly and physically.

He saw flashes of his parents' deaths, his friends shunning him.

He saw the Joker kill his friends, and innocent people.

He saw the look of disapointment on Batman's face, the gun on the ground, and the blood on his hands.

He heard Raven calling him a failure, heard Starfire say she didn't love him, heard Slade say his only option was to become his apprentice.

He heard Batman taking away his identity- again.

He felt the punch Batman aimed at him.

He felt the bruises forming on his skin as he was chased by Slade.

He felt the fear.

The absolute horror.

He felt the anguish and desperate-ness as his friends walked away.

All of this clouded his judgement. He heard a laugh, and spun around. It was Slade. "Pleasant dreams, Robin?"

"Where's Scarecrow? Where are the titans?" he asked in return. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Scarecrow, for making him feel and see all of that.

"Why do you care? The titans don't care about you."

"Of course they do. We're all like family."

"Then why haven't they found you yet?"

"I'm sure they've been looking." He didn't sound so sure, the last dregs of his dreams taking over.

"Have they? Do you know how long you've been unconcious, Robin?"

"I don't know, a couple hours?" he guessed.

"Three _days_, Robin." He smirked under the mask, seeing Robin's confused reaction.

"No... you're lying, or-or you kidnapped me or something! They would've found me, or taken me from the fight, or something!"

"And that's where you're wrong. I even gave your girlfriend the choice to find you." his head shot up at the word 'girlfriend.'

"How'd you know about-?"

"Please, you aren't too hard to figure out. And besides, I've got cameras all over that tower of yours, _Richard_."


	9. choices

The titans raced up to the clock tower, and sure enough, a crowd of watching civilians were gasping in horror, pointing at the figure tied to the clock hand. "Aww, crap!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'll get her! Beastboy said, racing foreward as a falcon.

"Nn! Dn't! Isa trp!" were the muffled yells of Batgirl. Her warning wasn't heard, and she watched helplessly as the falcon swooped forward to her bonds, and was immediately zapped with a heavy dossage of electricity. He started falling. Raven started to move forward to save the unconcious boy, but slumped to the ground.

"Raven! What is wrong with her?" asked a worried Starfire.

"I don't know! Rae, can you hear us?"

"Magic... barrier..." she hissed. "Messing with my mind... can't... fight it... bringing out... him!" she let out an agonizing scream, and continued her attempts to keep the monsters in her head at bay.

"It's rigged! We can't save Batgirl and BB at the same time! Slade set it up!"

"But what shall we do then?" Cyborg wasn't sure, but seeing who was in danger presently...

"Star, you go catch BB! Try to wake him up or get him down here as fast as you can!"

"What of Batgirl?"

"I'll figure something out! Go!" Starfire followed orders, and zoomed forward to catch Beastboy mid fall. As she carefully brought him down to the ground, she realized that the boy had been harmed worse than first thought. That simple dose of electricity that he'd been shocked with had burnt most of his skin. He needed immediate hospitalization. She pulled out her communicator, not wasting time.

"Cyborg, Beastboy is very much damaged! I am taking him to the hopsital presently, I will return shortly!"

"But Star, what about-"

"He's in very bad condition! Batgirl surely can wait a few moments!" he heard the tears in her voice, and knew she was struggling with her choices.

"I hope so..." he mumbled to himself. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." He looked up at Batgirl. The clock read 6:23. They had seven minutes to save her.

Batgirl, while freaked out, was thinking logically. If only she could reach her communicator... wait! That was it! She had an idea. Her other communicator was perfect for the situation! Hopefully Kal wasn't doing anything too important... she pushed the button.

* * *

Robin froze in horror. Slade knew? He... knew? Slade knew Robin's identity. NO! Not possible! Not at all!

"You seem a bit overwhelmed, Richard. Surprised I found out?"

"I'm not overwhelmed. Just... a _little_ whelmed is all. But... but... how did? And what are gonna do now? Blackmail me again? Hold me for ransom? Doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"Now why would I do a thing like that? Richard, you know as well as I- you've got nothing to loose. I'd rather you join me on your own accords."

"Why would I-"

"You've got nowhere else to turn."

"The titans-"

"Don't care about you. I've got proof. You can even check the tapes to see if they've been tampered with, which they haven't." Slade pressed a button on his computer, and the earlier conversation played. Robin watched Starfire make her decision to save Batgirl over him, and while glad she had, was a little hurt too, though he didn't show it. I mean, if he really had been missing for a few days... though whats to say the same hadn't happened for Batgirl? She could've been kidnapped as well. But if they'd suffered the same fate, wouldn't the titans look for their leader first?

He was confused, that much was plain to see.

"Now, Grayson. You've got a few choices here. And by a few I mean two. One: join me, leave your unloyal 'friends' behind, and become more powerful than even Batman."

"My second option?" he asked, uninthusiastically. He knew things were never simple with Slade. The second choice was probably as bad as the first.

"Your second choice is a bit more... painful. You can leave unpersued, by me anyway, a head-start of ten minutes. Of course, you'd be leaving knowing I know your identity, Richard, along with Batman's." Seeing the shock on Batman's face, he rolled his eye. "Come now, Richard. You can't possibly think that I've figured out who you are, and am incapable of realizing that the man who raised you must be Batman. It's simple really. You go to the manor with Brucie, and suddenly Batman has a partner. You'd think the Bat would plan better... but anyway. You'd leave with a head start knowing what you know, and then end up back here anyway after realizing how your friends have used you over the years. Now, you can either take it from me, and learn on your own."

"So you're saying either I become your apprentice, or I leave and live a normal life until you blackmail me into becoming your apprentice anyway."

"Exactly. Either way I get an apprentice."

"And who's to say I won't figure out how to stop you in the time I'm free?"

"You won't.".

"I will." He stood up, easily escaping the bonds Slade had tied. "I'm out of here. I get a ten minute head start, right?" He was about to reach for the door knob, when he was tazered from behind, and knocked upside the head by a metal fist.

As he slowly lost conciousness, he reached for an emergency button on the side of his belt. "Wrong choice, Richard. But don't worry, I'll be more than willing to let you change your mind...

* * *

Clark Kent was just about finished typing his article for the Daily Planet, when his communicator started insistently buzzing in his pocket. He sighed, and wearily pulled it out. His two lives seemed to be clashing more and more...

Alarmed, he realized he was recieving two emergency signals. Both from Jump City. "What in the world?" he mumbled to himself. He looked at the clock. 6:26. His shift was over at seven today anyway... "Cheif, is it okay if I leave early today? I've got a family thing."

"Sure thing, Kent. Just be sure to have your article on my desk first thing tomorow, got it?"

"Yes, Cheif. Thanks!"

"No problem!" Clark left the building, and quickly made his transformation. Superman flew off to Jump City wondering, 'What was going on?'


	10. SUPER explinations

**Hey! I'm Back! Whoo! Okay, so I know some of you are a bit peeved about Scarecrow up and disapearing, Robin randomly summoning awakendom, ect. ect. but don't worry! Scarecrow is far from gone, Robin and the others will be in deep shit, half the DCU will have been here by the end of the story... in short, yea, the last few chapters have been shitty, but it'll all be made up for! :D- **

Superman reached Jump City within two minutes. Scanning the city, he quickly found Cyborg, and rushed over to him. "Cyborg, is it?" The half metal teen, not expecting Supes to fly down into the city, was shocked and it showed.

"Su-Superman? What are you doing here?" he asked... stuttered... same difference.

"I got two SOS's from your city here. Care to explain? The emergency button isn't a toy."

"The first SOS was probably from Batgirl! No time to explain! We need you to get her down, before she falls down here herself!"

"Where is she? And what's she doing here?" asked Superman.

"I'll explain later, just grab her!" Cyborg shouted, pointing to the clock. "She's got about a minute before she falls to her death!" Superman, holding back his questions as he realized the danger of her situation, flew up to the clock tower in time to free Batgirl. As he flew up, Cyborg muttered, "Emergency button, huh? Coulda come in handy over the years..."

"Causing trouble for the titans?" Superman joked, as he flew Batgirl down. Luckily, the shocker was a one time thing.

"Actually, I _am_ a titan now."

"Oh? News to me. You'll have to tell me about it later. We've gotta get Robin now."

"He got in contact with you?" asked Cyborg, estatic.

Confused, Supes answered "I'm assuming it was his SOS, seeing as none of your team seems to know about the emergency button..."

"Thank God..." mumbled Batgirl. "Wherever he is, he's at least out of that god forsaken coma from hell..."

The man of steel looked back and forth between the two teens, wanting an explination. "So? Why are you and Robin both sending me an SOS when there's a whole team here? And not to mention, where _is_ your team?" Cyborg sighed, and shook his head.

"Starfire's taking Beastboy to the hospital right now."

"Hospital?" asked Batgirl, worried. He just nodded.

"The burns were worse than we thought. And Raven... is a bit preoccupied."

"How so?" asked Superman, worried. "Is she okay?"

"If by 'okay' you mean dimension hopping to keep certain demons at bay while sensing whatever pain Robin's in thanks to their little bond or whatever."

Superman just shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Way too many unanswered questions. "Well, what about Robin? You said something about a coma?" The two teens shared a look. Batgirl talked for the both of them.

"Well, you know how Scarecrow broke out of Arkam last week?" she asked timidly. It was a start. Together, Cyborg and Batgirl condensed the story to about this:

1. Batgirl joins team after Robin basically blows up, beats up Batman, and shares his identity

2. Scarecrow and Slade team up.

3. Robin goes into a fear endused coma, curtousy of Scarecrow's fear toxins, which were jacked up by Slade, so he felt the physical pain

4. Raven realized that Robin had been obsorbing her pain ever since their mind meld, and now was returning the favor, though sometimes invoulenterily, and she saw the not so happy dreams. Did they mention if it kept up she'd die?

5. Slade captures Batgirl on a stealth mission

6. Same villian gives Starfire the choice to find Batgirl or Robin. She chooses Batgirl.

7. Batgirl's saved, Raven's now dimension hopping, Beastboy's being rushed to the hospital for serious burns, and Robin's apparently out of said coma.

8. finaly, they have no clue: Where in the World is Carmon Sandiego? Er... Robin?

"So, that about sums it up," they finished awkwardly. Superman just stared. That all happened in just a week? It was a living nightmare! And maybe he wouldn't take it so personally with other heroes, but the titans? They were just kids! They should all be in high school, worried about who was dating who, not who got kidnapped by what!

"Why didn't you call the League sooner?" was the stupidity that spurted from his mouth, and he immediately regretted it. Sure he was annoyed, but he didn't want to sound like he was condecending their work.

"With all due respect sir, things weren't so out of hand till the last day or two. Robin was kidnapped, while still in his coma, less than 24 hours ago. Batgirl was kidnapped last night. Before this, we've stopped the Brotherhood of Evil, the gosh darn end of the world... this all seemed a bit... juvenile at first in comparison. We didn't need help until just now, when everything royally colapsed." Superman sighed, knowing it was true.

"Alright. Fine. I'll go look for Robin. You two go get some rest and check if your team mates are okay."

"How the heck are you gonna find him? The city's huge!"

"X-Ray vision comes in handy," he said with a smirk. The big blue boyscout would find Robin if it was the last thing he'd do...

* * *

Robin woke up. Again. Accept this time, he was chained to a table. VERY evil scientist like. His gloves, belt and cape were all gone, leaving him with none of his usual lock picking devises. Who should enter the room, but the antagonist! "What do you want Slade?"

"I already told you. Surely you can't have forgotten our little chat, Richard."

"Screw you."

"Your parents wouldn't appretiate such language now, would they?"

"Dont you talk about them!" the boy wonder seethed. "You don't know anything about them!"

"Don't I? I probably know more about them than you do. But that's besidest the point."

"Then what is the point to this litttle chat?" Slade, not being able to hold his temper in check anymore, walked over to Robin nonchalantly and slapped him in the face.

"That'll be enough out of you, apprentice! Now, listen closely. I don't like to repeat myself. Last time, you picked the wrong choice. You'll turn on your friends whether you like it or not!" Robin glared at the masked demon in front of him, seeing there wasn't much else he could do but wait for Superman. Well, If he got his SOS anyway...

"I found your little emergency button, or whatever you called it. Needing Superman to come save you? Aren't your days as the 'boy hostage' over? But we don't have to worry about Superman. I've got most of the area doused in lead paint. His X-Ray vision will be useless."

"Yea, 'cause half a dozen buildings that just so happen to be superman-proof aren't suspicious."

"That's the point. The buildings also all contain a good ammount of kryptonite dust. He'll have the strength of a mortal, with none of the fighting skills or superpowers. My robots, and you, will make quick work of him."

"ME? Yea, like I'm going to go fight Superman! And what about my friends? You really are crazy!" A button pressed. An electric current shot through Robin's body. He surpressed the urge to scream bloody murder.

"Now, lets try this again... YOU will fight Superman. Perhaps even kill him, if you get lucky. You'll enjoy every minute of it. The titans? No need to worry about them."

"What did you do to them?" Robin shouted, immediately worried. Slade just chuckled.

"Don't worry, their all alive... well, mostly. I'm not sure about your demon friend, seeing as she's currently trying to outrun her father's control over her by constantly switching dimensions. The annoying green one won't be a problem for long, and the others are too emotionally unstable to do anything."

"No. They'll fight. They'll win! You'll be defeated, and so help me god, you'll pay for all the suffering you've caused!"

"Using the most cliche'd lines in the book won't save you. Nothing can. Now, if you're still against obeying your master, I'll have to do one of two things. I could make you relive your past nightmares..."

Robin felt a needle being jabbed into his arm, and a feeling of fuzzyness coming over him. "Or, I could just make your life a living one!"

Fighting it as much as he could, Robin still fell into the realm of unconciousness. Slade smirked menicingly. "Pleasant dreams..."

***love? hate? think its crazy enough to earn an animaniacs episode? stupid enough to join the simpsons? let me know!**


	11. wake up again

**Hey! I'm Back! Whoo! School = the devil, and play practice = work. **

Robin's eyes flickered open. "Wh-where am I?" memories slowly came back to him. He remembered Slade finding out his identity... being strapped to a table... then Slade drugged him with something... but what was it? More of that nightmare stuff? Or just a sedative? He took in his surroundings. He was surprised to find that he wasn't strapped down or restrained in any way. He was on a bed in a room, furnished surprisingly nicely. His mask was gone though. That was enough to make him suspicious. He walked over to the door, and suspicion wracked through him when it opened. Not locked. No alarms. No traps. This wasn't like Slade. Not like him at all.

He walked down the hallway, and into another room. It seemed like a training room, weights in the corner, parallel bars to the side, escrima sticks on the wall. What surprised him, was the set of trapeze attached to the ceiling. The room, unlike the when he was stuck as Slade's apprentice, was sort of... homey. It reminded him of where he and his father trained, back... back in the circus. Confused, he backed up, trying to leave the room, but ran into something or rather, some_one_. He jumped in surprise, and spun around. A tall one eyed man with white messy hair looked down at him, amused smirk on his face.

"Why so surprised, Richard? You've seen me mask-less many times. It can't be startling you that much, can I?" Robin immediately got into a defensive stance hearing the voice, but his jaw dropped as he realized- this was Slade. Mask-less.

"Wh-? SLADE?" he gasped, confused. Seen him maskless before? Uh, no. Startling? Hells yes! "B-but? You? And the-? Where are the titans?"

"At their tower, where they always are," Slade reminded, eye narrowing in confusion. "What's wrong?" Suddenly though, understanding came over him. "Ah, you had that dream again, didn't you?"

"What dream?" Robin asked, still confused.

"The one that witch, Raven implanted in your mind? The one where you were one of _them_. She implanted memories in your head, absolutely insane ones, too. Ones where you were a titan, and trained under _Batman _of all people. Insane, but I suppose the witch isn't very stable to begin with..." Robin just stared. If anyone had lost their mind...

"Uh... but... but I am a titan... and you... you kidnapped me! You brought me here! You did this!"

"Apprentice, Richard, what are you talking about?"

"No! This isn't real! This can't be! Nothing make's sense! It's like a-" he stopped. "A nightmare... Slade trapped me in another nightmare world! That's what this is! But how do I get out?"

Slade chuckled. "Very good, Robin. But I'm affraid in this world, you have no choice but to be my **apprentice. **Deal with it."

"There's always a choice!" Robin shot back.

"True, but one option will get you back to reality faster than the other," Slade said cryptically, walking out of the room. Robin slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the ground, trying to think things out.

"Obviously this is another of Slade's mind games... Scarecrow's too," he thought to himself. "But if it is... how do I get out? Obviously he's trying to trick me in some way... how to get out... I've gotta fight whatever's keeping me in a coma, or brainwashed, or whatever's happening in the real world! So do I fight Slade's control over me?"

It made sense, but "No, that'd be too easy. Slade and Scarecrow are both geniuses. They'd count on me fighting against them, after all, I was trained by Batman. Trained to see in black and white. So does that mean that I have to turn... evil, to get out of here? Go against everything I've ever known? It almost makes sense... one of my worst fears is to turn evil. To lower myself to the likes of Tony Zucco, that murdering bastard that killed my parents...

"Anyone could guess the psychological damage that'd happen if I forced myself to turn. Even if it isn't real. Slade's probably counting on that too, so that he can further manipulate me... what to do though?" He looked up at the now masked Slade, as he reentered the room.

"Richard? I have an assignment for you, if you're up to it. I know the witch manipulated your mind rather well, the other day..." This Slade, this _fake_ Slade, almost seemed sincere. It was back to this false reality. "Do you want the job, or shall I assign it to one of the HIVE students?" Robin looked down, thinking.

He raised his head, and slowly nodded. "I'll go." Slade handed him what he assumed was his Nightmare-world's uniform, and he went back to 'his room' to change.

As soon as he was gone, Slade let out a chuckle, a rare smile gracing his face. "Good boy."

* * *

***love? hate? think its crazy enough to earn an animaniacs episode? stupid enough to join the simpsons? let me know!**


	12. Kryptonite

**FINALLY! INTERNET IS BACKKK! :D MAN IT IS GOOOD TO BE HERE :D HAHAHA. ENJOY :D**

Ch 12

As soon as Superman realized that a good chunk of the city was covered in lead paint, he got the picture. "Titans! I've narrowed down the search to sectors seven and eight, over by the docks- all of them have lead paint."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Cyborg asked.

"I can't see through lead with my x-ray vision."

"Alright, so seven and eight, got it." Batgirl confirmed with a nod, racing to the aforementioned area with the others.

Superman nodded in greeting to Starfire, who had finally caught up with the others after taking Beastboy to the hospital. "Is the changeling alright?"

"Beastboy… he will live. The doctors have placed him the ICU. They will update on his condition soon. Is Raven back from…?" Superman shrugged, not even understanding where she had gone in the first place.

"We've narrowed down the search to this area. Robin should be in one of these buildings." The two flew down to the ground, where Cyborg and Batgirl waited. "Alright, we know Robin's in the area. Cyborg, try to pick him up on your sensors."

Cyborg tapped a few commands into his cybernetic arm, then growled in frustrations, pushing buttons. "My sensors are all on the blink."

Superman turned to Batgirl, who had the same problems. "All that's working out of my tech is my chem. detector, which is picking up the lead and- crap."

"What?"

"Sorry Kal – area's not just doused in lead- powdered kryptonite, too."

The man of steel scowled. "Which type?"

"The usual garden green variety over there, red in the middle, and- your not gonna be happy – he's got gold kryptonite too. And pink."

"Great," he deadpanned.

"There is more than one type of kryptonite?" Superman nodded.

"Green's what everyone knows about – weakens me. Red's a wild card – could cause me to attempt to kill you all or skip down the street singing. Gold gets rid of my powers. Permanently."

"Ouch… what about the pink?"

Simultaneously, Batgirl and Superman shouted, "Don't ask."

"Alright then… so Superman's benched for now-"

"No," he protested. "The green kryptonite – if it's just a powdered form, there can't be that much. It won't hurt me too much. I'll just have human strength for a while. I can deal with that. What's important is getting Robin out safely."

"Fine. Superman, you take the green area, Star, you and Batgirl cover red and pink, and I'll take the gold K area." Agreeing, everyone went to their respective areas to search for Robin.

* * *

Robin came back into the training room in his 'uniform' surprised at how… right… it felt to be wearing it. It felt lived in. But of course, it was all a dream, and he did have a rather vivid imagination. "Alright," he mumbled to himself, "Just gotta pretend this is opposite day… just like when I was five…"

"Good, you're ready." Robin jumped in surprise, not realizing Slade was in the room. "Now, I'd like you to…" as Slade continued outlining Robin's task, Robin thought about the sheer absurdity of the situation – of all people, _he_ was willingly listening to _Slade_! The irony was not missed. He snapped back to reality when Slade handed him a gun. "Shoot first, ask later, got it?" He nodded uncertainly, putting the gun in his holster.

Walking out of the haunt and into the streets, Robin thought for a moment about just how vivid everything seemed… Much too real to be a dream… he shook these thoughts aside as he continued forwards to do Slade's task. After all – the sooner he became a villain, the sooner this nightmare would be over.

He hoped.

* * *

Batgirl and Starfire weren't having much luck with their search. In the buildings they had covered so far, there was no trace of Slade – just traces of Kryptonite. They had started their search in the Pink Kryptonite area, Batgirl figuring that since it was the least dangerous type, it would be considered the last place to look, and that Slade was counting on that – apparently he was smarter then that.

The only thing Batgirl and Starfire did discover, was that pink kryptonite affected Tamaranians as well as Kryptonians, thus making their search that much more enjoyable.

"Oh, I can't WAIT to see Robin!" Starfire sing-songed, as she floated alongside the ex-protector of Gotham. "I'm sure we will find him soon, and he will be just delighted to see everyone, and we will all live HA-ppi-ly ever afterrrrr!" Batgirl groaned, wishing for a wall to bash her head against. The stubborn Tamaranian had insisted she was fine at the beginning of the search – that obviously turned out well.

"Starfire… how about you wait over by where we met everyone? Okay?"

"No no no no! I insist in aiding in the search for Robin! After all, he is my boy friend." She erupted into a fit of giggles, and Batgirl was about to tell her exactly what she SHOULD do, when she heard someone up ahead.

"Come on!" She half dragged the floating Tamaranian down the hall, as she pursued the mystery guy. She just hoped it'd be Robin at the end of the hall instead of Slade.

* * *

Superman leaned against the wall, panting heavily. No sign of Robin yet, but the Kryptonite was starting to make an impact on him. While there wasn't enough in the area to kill him, it weakened him immensely. He heard footsteps up ahead, and ignoring the pounding headache and dizziness, he moved forward.

"Robin? Robin!" He raced forward, seeing the familiar costume on the dark haired boy in the middle of the room, thrashing about. "Wait a second- that's-" He was not anticipating a trap. That was his mistake, he realized, as he heard the gunshot.

It wasn't until his legs collapsed under him, that he realized that he was the one who had been shot.

**Kinda super-centric, I know, but that'll change shortly ;) hope you enjoyed, and whether you did or not, let me know please! review :D**


	13. who what where

**Sorry ahead of time for this utterly uneventful chapter. There's a roadblock in my brain that's driving me nuts! So enjoy this smigeon of filler. lolz. More action soon!**

Ch 13

"Starfire, hurry up! " Batgirl called to the Tamaranian, as they raced after the figure ahead. They chased him out of the building, and into another. Starfire, much to the relief of Batgirl, was getting back to normal. Well, until…

Suddenly hundreds of Slade's robot-commado's were surrounding them. The walls were tinted with a fine red coating. "Red K? But if the pink Kryptonite affected Starfire… crap! Star, we gotta get you out of – ahh!" Batgirl was shocked when the usually mild-mannered girl threw her against the wall.

She didn't stop there though. The girl suddenly decided to go all 'Hulk Smash' on the robot commandos, throwing them across the room, and blowing them to bits. When she was surrounded, with a yell she let out a burst of green light, throwing back at least thirty robots.

"Whoa. How long does this last, 24 hoursish? Or is it different for Tamaranians?" Batgirl asked herself. "I'd better call Kal…" she took out her communicator. "Batgirl to Superman…" Her only response was static. "Right, communication's down… Well, Starfire's got things covered here… I'll go help look in Cyborg's section…"

Her plan was brought to a halt as a masked figure jumped down on her, tackling her to the floor. With a swift blow to the head, she was out cold.

Cyborg wearily looked around in the last building in the Gold Kryptonite area. So far, there had been no sign of Robin. Or Slade, for that matter. "Come on man, how well hidden could you be?"

"Better than you might think."

Cyborg's human eye widened in surprise, as he was suddenly attacked. His pursuer threw down some smoke bombs, and the disoriented Cyborg wasn't ready for the sudden attack. His head shot back as he took a foot to the jaw. His arms fell to the ground as they were hacked off by some form of throwing star. When his attacker pushed him to the ground and messed with his circuitry, he was out like a light.

Beastboy's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright lights. "Wh-where am I?" A swarm of nurses swiftly stalked over to him.

"Dear, you're in the hospital. One of your teammates brought you here after you were badly burnt and electrocuted. Now, the damage isn't too extensive, thanks to your animal DNA, but you're still going to have to take it easy for the next few-"

"Wait, what happened to my friends? Is Batgirl okay? Did they find Slade? What's going on?" as much as the changeling wanted to ask about Robin, even in his condition he was aware of the mess that would result of the media found out the boy wonder was MIA.

"As far as we know from the news," a second nurse started, "After the alien girl brought you here, she went back to Cyborg and the new one, Batgirl? Nobody has seen Robin or the other one, Raven. Everyone seems to think she's helping him on some covert mission or something, 'cause she disappeared from the battle that he never showed up at..." she trailed off, hoping to get some confirmation from the titan in front of her.

Beastboy was just thrilled to get a good cover going. "Uh, covert mission? You could say that… wait, so did they save Batgirl?"

"Of course they did!" the third nurse piped up, "She's safe and sound! The titans called Superman and he came to help out. Now they're looking for Slade or someone."

"Superman came?" he asked, confused. As far as he knew, none of the titans, had even met Supes let alone have his cell… unless Batgirl or Robin knew. Guess that was just one more surprise… "Well, thanks for the help, but I have to get back to help my friends-"

"Beastboy, you can't do that! You are in no condition to be out there fighting!"

"You said it yourself, dudes, my animal DNA makes me heal faster. I feel fine. And my uniform covers up a lot of the burns anyways. It'll be fine." The nurses hesitated, but realizing there'd be no way for them to keep him there anyways…

"Fine. You're cleared. Under two conditions," the head nurse stated. "One, you apply aloe and this burn cream onto your burns_ immediately _once you're done fighting." Beastboy nodded in agreement.

"And two?" he asked.

The nurse smiled, "Can we have your autograph?"

**So yea, not too eventful, but I wanted to upload SOMETHING. I hope you enjoyed this filler :) if so or if not, there's a button right down there that you can rant to me through... come on, this chapter, dc reboot, young justice, comments, criticism... i'll listen to whatever ;)**


	14. Fanatical

**Uhh... hey there... *Ducks rotten tomatoes* what's up?... It's been a while... ':) well I'm back again, after yet another extended absense. I could rattle on about highschool and marching band and drama and family issues, but to be frank: i'm not the whiny type, and you're here to read stories, not play therapist. So enjoy!**

CH 14

"Raven? You okay?" Beastboy asked, as the girl shakily fell to her knees, portal slowly dissipating. "What's going on?"

"I'm fine. We have to- the others- where are they? Superman-"

"Woah, Rae, slow down! I can't think that fast! And I just got here – what's going on?"

"Don't know. Wasn't… here. Dealing with some issues. We have to find the others. They're fine, mostly… I think… I can't really sense them too well…"

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should-"

"No. Robin's pain has left my mind. Either he's not in that dream world anymore, or I just can not sense him. Either way, I'm fine. I can sense… Batgirl is unconscious. So is Cyborg. Starfire is fine… Superman! He's hurt! Have to go-"

"Just tell me how to help." Beastboy asked her sincerely. Taking a calming breath, she nodded. Find Starfire and Batgirl. I need to go help Superman. The kryptonite is-"

"As much as I'd like to know what's going on, it can wait. They can't. We'll figure this out later." Changing into a bloodhound, the shape-shifter followed the scent of Batgirl and Star, while Raven ran in the other direction.

* * *

"Superman..?" Raven called out, looking around, "He's got to be nearby… I can sense him…"

"Ungh…" Her head shot up at the faint sound, and she ran towards it. Sure enough…

"Oh, Azar! You need medical attention! You got shot…? But… We need to get you to a hospital!"

The man of steel shakily grabbed the uncharacteristically shaky girl's wrist, shaking his head. "If you can get me away from the Kryptonite I should be fine for now…"

"I'd teleport you, but…"

"No worries. Help me up?" the Kryptonian attempted to reassure, while also attempting to remember what had exactly happened. He knew he was shot, but… "Robin!"

"What?"

"He was tied to the lab table over there… wasn't-isn't he?" Looking over to where Superman was pointed, she shook her head.

"It was a trap. That's not Robin. It's just a copy. I can't sense it… it doesn't truly live. One of Slade's androids, made to fool you - to fool **all** of us… We need to get you out of here." With no little effort on her part, Raven helped hoist the man of steel to his feet, and together they hobbled outside.

* * *

The blood-hound Beastboy swiftly changed into a cheetah, running towards the source of the noise he had found – Batgirl, coughing up a lung or two. "Dude! I found you!"

She jumped up, ready for battle, but relaxed when she found it was only Beastboy. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"And aren't you supposed to be kicking Slade's butt?" he retorted. What's up with the others?"

"Dunno, got knocked out," she admitted, pointing to her temple, "Kick to the skull. Last I saw Starfire was going berserk – the Kryptonite has a somewhat limited effect on her as well. I'm sure whoever got me nabbed her, too. Haven't seen Cyborg. Any sign of Supes, Raven or Robin?" Beastboy nodded, as they cautiously continued down the hall.

"Got here just as Raven was teleporting in from… wherever. She went to find Superman, said something about him being hurt. But uh- since when can Superman get hurt? And since when is he **here**?"

"Just keep going and help me find the others!" Batgirl shouted, sprinting forwards.

"Du-ude!"

* * *

Robin was confused. Very much so. On his 'mission,' which turned out to be playing guard for the masked man, taking out whoever he came in contact with, he had done as he was told. He even had used the gun, just as Slade had asked. He wasn't too sure what exactly Slade was up to, but he decided he didn't want to know – after all, why get caught up in what's going on in a fantasy world, when he could be out in the real world? But none of that is what confused him – it was more the fact that he hadn't woken up.

Wasn't the deal that as soon as he turned in the dream, he'd wake up? If shooting one of his closest friends with a gun, breaking Bruce's code, and stomping all over the Batman's legacy wasn't enough, what was? But perhaps that was the problem – shooting someone is exactly what _Bruce_ would have to do to leave this nightmare – and he wasn't Batman. So what would he have to do…?

"Very good, apprentice," Slade congratulated, "You did much better than I expected, after all, it's been quite some time since you've last been out on the field, and even then you displayed some… hesitancies towards using guns…"

"Oh, don't pretend like this is real," Robin shot back with revulsion, "You know as well as I do that eventually this will be over, and back in the real world-" he was suddenly cut off by the unnerving sound of Slade chuckling.

"A vivid imagination indeed. Real world? You act as if this one is fake."

"Don't pretend that isn't the case! I'm not falling for any more of your games! How do I get out of here?"

Slade, still looking rather amused, speculated, "Did you perhaps manage to get a concussion in the time I was away? Pity. Perhaps fresh air will clear your mind. If you really must know how to 'get out of here,' the door is just down the hall and to your left, as it's always been. Really, you'd think you would acquire a sense of direction in the many years you've been here," he teased.

"Whatever,"Robin thought to himself, "If this Slade is trusting of me, it looks like I can go whatever I want. But where? And how will this help get me back to reality?"The thought of shaping this dream world to fit his own reality, or even a better reality, briefly came into play, but he swiftly dismissed it. After all, it'd be selfish and stupid. He was needed in the real world after all…

"But what if **this** is the real reality? What if the 'real' world is fake, and this is real? Am I just a villain who dreams of being a Titan? Or a Titan stuck in a world where I'm a villain? This is supposed to be a nightmare… but it doesn't feel like one. So am I really dreaming? How do I become the opposite of what I am, to escape what Slade wants me to be? But… isn't it really the same thing?" His thoughts were hastily becoming too complicated for even him to decipher, hurling him headfirst into an endless vortex of 'What-ifs.'

With a light chuckle and a frown, he shakily realized, "I'm loosing my mind."

And to be fair, he found that he honestly didn't care.

**Love? Hate? Wish to burn? Shred? Tear apart? Smash your computer/kindle/ipod to smitherines for having such a terrible atrocity on your screen? Wanna yell at me for taking FOREVER to update?**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
\/**

**there's a button for that. ;)**


End file.
